friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With Ross' Inappropriate Song
"The One With Ross' Inappropriate Song" is the seventh episode of the ninth season of Friends, which aired on November 14, 2002. Plot Joey earned too much money to keep hiding it, so Monica suggests investing in real estate, such as Richard's apartment for sale; Chandler accompanies him, and they find a videotape marked 'Monica.' After watching the tape, Monica tells Chandler that it isn't her (saying that the tape showed 'her' wearing cowboy boots, but says she has never wore them in her life.) Phoebe has her first dinner with boyfriend Mike's classy parents, Theodore and Bitzy Hannigan, and some boring acquaintances, but despite a chance to seem classy and 'normal', she disappoints his parents. But Mike sides with her and saying that they are too boring and their guests, and even calls her 'the women he loves.' Ross is the first to make baby Emma laugh, but Rachel is disgusted to learn that he made her laugh by rapping 'Baby's Got Back' by Sir Mix-A-Lot; but learns that it is the only way to make her laugh. Near the end of the episode, everyone else catch them both rapping to Emma. Cast and Crew Main Cast Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Elizabeth Davidson - Emma Geller-Green Genevieve Davidson - Emma Geller-Green Gregory Itzin - Theodore Hannigan Robin Krieger - Catherine / Realtor Cristine Rose - Bitsy Hannigan Paul Rudd - Mike Hannigan Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Robert Carlock Trivia General *This is the first time the song Baby Got Back is sung to Emma. The next time it is sung is in the next episode.but sang this with new partner joey Goofs *When Joey and Chandler are watching Richard and Monica's sex tape, Monica walks in. Then Joey pulls her down on the floor and you can see a knee-pad strapped to her leg. *When Chandler and Joey are about to watch the tape, the bedroom door is closed, but in the next shot it's open. *When Chandler goes to get beers to watch the tape, which has turned out to be a football game, the TV is actually off in the next shot, but sound are still emitting from it. Quotes : Ross: Emma And that's why, no matter what daddy says, we really were on a break. ---- : Richard's apartment : Chandler: Oh, my god. There's a tape here with Monica's name on it! : Joey: Ooh, a tape with a girl's name on it. It's probably a sex tape.'' pause'' Wait a minute. This says "Monica". And this is Richard's apartment. looks thoughtful 'Chandler:' Get there faster! : gasps and points at the tape repeatedly '' ---- : ''and Chandler are looking at the apartment that Richard is selling '' : '''Catherine:' All the appliances are included. There is a lot of light, a new kitchen... I think you guys would be very happy here. : and Chandler laugh '' : '''Chandler:' No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. We're not together. We're not a couple. We're definitely not a couple. : Catherine: Oh. Okay. Sorry. : Joey: Well... you seem pretty insulted by that. What? I'm not good enough for you? : Chandler: We're not gonna' have this conversation again. ---- : Rachel: Take it from me. Mothers love me. Ross' mom actually said that I'm like the daughter that she never had. : Monica Geller: She said WHAT? : Phoebe Buffay: That she's like the daughter that she never had. Listen. : looks at Phoebe angrily '' ---- : '''Phoebe:' Hi. : Monica and Rachel: Hey! : Phoebe: Listen, you have to help me pick a dress 'cause I'm meeting Mike's parents tonight! : Monica: Wow, the boyfriend's parents, that's a big step. : Phoebe: Really? That hadn't occured to me. : Monica: Sweetie, they're gonna love you. Just be yourself. : Phoebe: They live on the upper East side on Park Avenue! : Rachel: Oh, yeah, she can't be herself... : Phoebe: Alright, so, which dress? : them two dresses : Phoebe: pause You can say neither... : Monica, Rachel: Oh God, neither! : Monica: I'm sorry honey, we're gonna take you shopping, it's gonna be fine. : Rachel: Yeah, totally, you are in such good hands and I am so good with meeting parents. With the father, you know, you wanna flirt a little bit but not in a gross way, just kind of like "Oh, Mr Pinser, I can see where Wallace gets his good looks from." : Monica: You went out with Wallace Pinser? : Rachel: Ah, he took the SATs for me. : Monica: I knew you didn't get a 1400! : Rachel: scoffs Well, duh! ---- (Joey has just gotten Emma to laugh by rapping "Baby Got Back") Joey '''Oh, Emma. You really do like big butts. Oh, you beautiful little weirdo. : '''Ross: I sang, actually I rapped, "Baby Got Back"? : Joey You what? So you sang, to our baby daughter, a song about a guy who likes to have sex with women with giant asses?! Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes with Ross's name in the title